


Weekend At Jo's

by nva_nva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Doctor!Cas, Fluff, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, just a little, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nva_nva/pseuds/nva_nva
Summary: It's all fun and games until wingman Jo the bro fucks up Deans entire existence or as he thought she would..





	1. Chapter 1

"You're all my bitches, bitches! " Charley yelled as she got rid of her shirt and threw it on the ground. This was fun! She thought. Getting out of her system and no caring for once, though the ultimate fun was now in Jo's guest room... She let out a giggle.

Mean while though, she was pretty sure Jo was staring dumbfounded at her from the kitchen. Satisfied, she let out a hoarse laugh and started to do some impressing.

_**Three hours before** _

"I'm gonna kill you." Dean growled at Jo making her snort.

"Says the guy who wets his pants when Ellen points a finger at 'em." 

"Jo--"

"Look pretty boy, as much as you 'n Cas avoid each other, the dude's still my friend so suck it up and roll with it" she said sternly and left a cussing Dean behind.

Oh this was going to be a hell of a night. Jo smirked and brought up the drinks, she was going wait until the clock strikes 12 but since she wanted to make Dean more relaxed..

"Cas!" 

She heard Charlie call his best friend, this can mean only one thing. Hot wings has arrived.

"Glad you made it handsome " said Jo to Cas, she also said it as loud as she dared for Dean to hear. Sadly he was talking to Lisa, not so sadly, Jo saw him roll his eyes.

"Thank you, Jo " Cas replied with a warm smile, he looked a bit... Weird, dazed off. As though he was here but not here at all.

Jo didn't care, as long as they were here physically anyway. She shrugged it off and gave a beer to his drinking buddy, knowing well that Cas can hit it off a bit after 20 beers at least, his tolerance was pretty wicked, she'd noticed.

Cas took the bottle from Jo and followed Charlie around, he was utterly fine with disregarding Dean and Lisa's presence as much as he could...

Until he took ten shots of tequila in a row.

"Jo what was in those drinksss" Cas hissed at Charlie and covered his ears as Charlie yelled the one thing that changed everything .

"Everybody gather up! Its gaming time " she grinned, winking at Castiel and dragging him with her.

"I'm always a slut for games! " dean yelled but as soon as he caught Cas' eyes, his grin faded out.

In other circumstances that would've annoyed Cas, but right now he had no control over himself whatsoever and right then

Right then 

He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Dean truly is.

Dean snapped his head and thought Cas was staring again, but he saw him staring at the void, the dudes pretty drunk. He thinks

He never saw him that drunk before even though Jo kept showing his drinking buddy off to everyone. Well he had lost touch, so guess he doesnt know much about the guy anyway...

He bitterly drank all of his full bear and opened another one,

By the time their game had started, dean had finished his fifteenth bottle.

"What's game?" Ash asked Jo as they all sat on the ground

"Truth or dare, o' course!"

Everyone sighed and boo'ed Jo but no one left the circle that was made, Dean knew things might happen and as drunk as he was at least he avoided sitting right in front of Cas.

"Truth or dare, Lisa?" Charlie asked excitedly

"Truth" 

Everyone boo'ed again 

"Alright alright! It can't be all dares guys" Jo started "but how 'bout we we ban y'all from saying truth two time a row?" 

Everyone seemed to agree so the rule was set, Charlie turned back to Lisa with a smirk and opened her mouth "how many times do you masturbate in a week?"

Lisa didn't even bat an eye "who needs masturbate when you have a boy to fuck." Everyone wooed her and clapped their hands for her, she smirked and winked at Mat who was sitting next to Cas. That was basically beat red.

"You win." Charlie laughed and motioned her to spin the bottle.

The top of the bottle landed at dean and the bottom, to Deans wonderful wonderful luck, landed on Jo herself. Lisa boo'ed and Ash patted his back for understanding.

"Truth or dare, Dean-o" Jo asked with a challenging voice. If it were another situation he would've definitely said no, but right now with all the shots and challenges,

What the hell "Dare, my Jo" 

"Finally manned up eh?" She had a wolfish grin on her face, the one that made you sober because it screamed danger!

_Fuck, I'm toasted._

"I dare you to do whatever Cas tells you to do"

Silence

Every eyes were glued on a very drunk and horny Cas and Cas' eyes were just on Dean. Time slowed at that moment as they studied each other after three years of ignoring. Dean gulped all of a sudden because boy was Cas hot.

What no one expected though, was the one that happened.

What everyone expecting was a lick the floor not a--

_"Fuck me."_

 


	2. Cons of drinking your ass off

"Fuck me" Cas breathed out and made Dean freeze. Right then the only thing both of them were focusing were each other.

Dean didn't care about Jo's smirk, he didn't care about Lisa's gasp, he did not care about what will happen, what would his mom think, what would his dad do and what would his brother say.

He cared about the slightly opened lips and gazing blue eyes that were staring at him. He crawled and crawled coming closer-

-So close that he could feel Cas' hot breath on his face,

He brushed a hand over Cas' face teasingly and put his smirking mouth right next to Cas' ear...

"With pleasure, Mr Novak." He whispered, making the dark haired boy shiver.

The mood was fucking ruined by no other than Jo the best wingman in the whole fucking world.

"Jo what the fuck?!" Dean yelled as Jo grabbed both of them from the arm and led them through her guestroom, throwing them in the room and locking the door from behind.

"Be as horny as you want now boys!" She laughed like a maniac as her voice started to fade.

"Well fuck." Dean muttered, he suddenly felt more sober as he caught himself wanting to give in to Cas, his breathing turned ten times faster and he found himself panicking to the very bad idea. They were both sitting on the bed, having plenty of distance.

"Dean..." Cas put a hand on his shoulder, so drunk he couldn't even sit still, he leaned in to the touch and shot a glance at his ex best friend, he was so beautiful under the dim light of the room, if the situation were reversed Dean would've kissed him so hard, his lips would've fell off.

Cas closed their distance a bit and scooted next to Dean, hand still on Deans shoulder, Dean let out a nervous sigh. he couldn't do anything else anyway so he turned around to face Cas.

"Do dare " Cas blurted and half wanted to take it back and half stay on his ground, it was clearly obvious he had no control over his actions but neither did Dean.

Dean lazily kissed Cas on his lips, the kiss was sloppy and it hit too close to home. He shrugged off unwanted memories and leaned more on Cas, making the guy lie practically fall on the bed.

Dean crawled on top of him and held him as tightly as his sore hands let him, bit too worried Cas would chicken out but he didn't. 

It fitted so well, kissing Cas and him opening up right the second, Cas widened his legs for Dean to get in between and Dean ruined the heated moment that was growing in between them again by accidently giggling at how hard Cas was for him, fuck he had no control over himself whatsoever.

And of course, things went downhill from there..

He got rid of his shirt as Cas licked his lips, and made Cas do the same after. 

He will never admit the desperate whimper that came out of his made when Cas' palm met his crotch, he quickly popped up his own button and just threw his pants on the floor, next was Cas' pants of course, as if that wasn't obvious enough.

"Cas I..." As much as their first time sounded hot, reality was pretty awkward. Nothing could be heard but moans and pants and weird ass noises they prefer not to talk about. Ever.

Dean felt weird knowing how drunk Cas was, even though they had probably drank equally. He felt as though he was taking advantage and that made him feel sick to his very frggin' soul.

"This's dare. not offer" Cas groaned and locked his lips on Deans, making him open his mouth for Cas to taste, Dean literally drowned in the kiss and felt the actual drunk buzz finally kick in. He carded his hand through Cas' thick black hair as Cas examined his back and stomach and--

"Holy shit!" Dean woke up and sat straight up, he immediately regretted his discission as his head started to spin and he felt he blacked out for a while, next thing he remembered was pucking in a garbage can as Jo stood far far away from him as possible.

___Knock knock_

"Jo?"

"Everything okay there?" Sam asked cautiously as he opened the door to the guestroom,

"Sam what're you doing here?" Dean frowned as he figured Jo had probably told him.

"Me? What are you doing here Dean? Bit of dick move not to call and say your staying the night, yeah?" His fifteen year old brother huffed at him and stood next to the door with arms crossed, just like Marry always does.

"Oh don' gimme your famous bitch face Sam I'm one hundred percent sure Jo did it for me" he rubbed his eyes and tried to stand up

"Yeah but they don't know you had what? Twenty three drinks?!" He added louder as Dean stumbled and leaned on Sam for support

"Bullshit"

"Jo's been counting"

What the fuck? He was pretty sure he had like ten, fifteen tops. And he didn't even feel that drunk until it kicked in and... Things started happening.

He'd been trying to remember what he did and did not do with a special someone and he doesn't remember crap. Though he's pretty sure he'd out dine himself and fucking that ass anyway.

"Jo's also been telling me that-"

"Can it Sam, she was just messing with you" Dean growled as the voices made his head hurt some more, his whole body felt sore and if he wasn't sure something happened, he is now. And he was afraid of what Sam knew and didn't.

"Anything else you want to add?" He finally questioned

"Nope, just that everyone you know, knows about you 'n Cas." Sam shrugged it off but didn't forget to give Dean an evil smirk before he left his brother in the room all alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't the main smut so not gonna work on it alot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is just for fun so its just a cliché because I love smut and fluffy shit


End file.
